Gulum-Ei
|Base ID = }} Gulum-Ei is an Argonian dockworker who works in the East Empire Company Warehouse and helps to process all of the shipments of goods that go in and out of Solitude. He can be found in The Winking Skeever during the day to fence stolen goods. Personality Before the Thieves Guild questline, he is quite cold, and the only words he says to the Dragonborn are, "I have no business with you. Leave me.", "Go away. I have more important things on my mind right now." and "I don't like strangers..." Background Being of a dubious nature, Gulum-Ei has first dibs on of some of the finest goods to grace Skyrim's shores and pays the Thieves Guild a cut of whatever he lifts. Though not officially part of the Guild, their arrangement has proven to be lucrative enough that the Guild allows Gulum-Ei to operate independently. However, as of late, Gulum-Ei's shipments have begun to dwindle, and the Guild has become suspicious. Interactions Scoundrel's Folly Recent information leads Mercer Frey to believe Gulum-Ei has been acting as a go between for the Guild's "anonymous adversary." Upon the speaking to him, Gulum-Ei will act oblivious, but his tongue can be loosen up if he is bribed or persuaded. However, even then, he will only say that the woman he is dealing with has a grudge against Mercer, leaving towards the East Empire Company Warehouse afterwards. After following Gulum-Ei deep into the warehouse, the Dragonborn confronts him, and Gulum-Ei confesses the woman's name: Karliah, the previous guildmaster's murderer and the person after Mercer. Alternatively, he can be killed before the confrontation, resulting in the Dragonborn getting the information necessary in a nearby chest that has Gulum-Ei's Confession and the Goldenglow Bill of Sale. Dialogue ;Scoundrel's Folly "So, what do we have here? Hmm. Let me guess. By your scent, I'd say you were from the Guild. But that can't be true, because I told Mercer I wouldn't deal with them anymore." :I'm here about Goldenglow Estate. "I don't deal in land or property. Now, if you're looking for goods, you've come to the right person." ::You can drop the act now... Gajul-Lei. "Oh, wait... did you say Goldenglow Estate? My apologies. I'm sorry to say I know very little about that... bee farm, was it?" :::You acted as a broker for its new owner. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I can't be expected to remember every deal I handle." ::::Identify the buyer and we'll forget what we know. (Persuade) "All right. Had I known the deal would bring this much trouble, I never would have accepted the gold." ::::What would it take to identify the buyer? (Bribe) "Well, now that you mention it, there is something I've been trying to get my hands on. I have a buyer looking for a case of Firebrand Wine. There just so happens to be a single case in the Blue Palace. Bring it to me, and we'll talk about Goldenglow Estate." ::::Give me the buyer's name or I'll kill you. (Intimidate) "Hasn't Mercer Frey taught you people anything? You kill me and your only contact with the East Empire Company vanishes. That's not smart for business." After finding the Firebrand Wine if chosen to bribe: "Ah, I see you have the wine. Hand it over and we'll talk." :I have the Firebrand Wine. "Good. Can't have the buyer getting impatient and looking elsewhere for this, can we? Here, take this. I certainly can't use it, but I suppose I need to pay you something for the goods." ::You're trying to bribe me now? "Not at all. I consider it an investment in prolonging my life. As far as Goldenglow Estate goes, I'll tell you what I know." Regardless of which successful option was chosen: ''"I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed." :Did she say why she was doing this? "Not at all. I tend not to ask too many questions when I'm on the job. I'm sure you understand. However, I did notice she was quite angry and it was being directed at Mercer Frey." ::That's it? No name or anything? "In this business we rarely deal in names; our identity comes from how much coin we carry." :::I think you're lying to me. "Look, that's all I know. I never promised you I'd have all the answers. Now, since our transaction is done, I'll be on my way." Inside Brinewater Grotto: "Now, there's no need to do anything rash... This isn't as bad as it seems. I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please... he'll have me killed!" :Mercer doesn't have to know. "I see you wish to be reasonable, perhaps I misjudged you. The name of the person you want is Karliah." :Tell me first, and then I'll decide. "All right, all right. It's Karliah... her name is Karliah." :Tell me now I'll kill you where you stand! "No, please! There's no need for that! I'll tell you everything. It's Karliah... her name is Karliah." ::You say that name like I should know it. "Mercer never told you about her? Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus. Now she's after Mercer." :::And you're helping her? "Help... ? No, no! Look I didn't even know it was her until after she contacted me. Please, you have to believe me!" ::::Where is Karliah now? "I don't know. When I asked her where she was going she just muttered "Where the end began." Here, take the Goldenglow Estate Deed as proof. And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I'm worth more to him alive." If approached again: "You needed to know more?" :I'll keep quiet about your scam, but you owe me. "Now you're speaking my language. Tell you what. If you need any stolen goods fenced, you bring them to me and I'll pay you good money for them. Consider me your new friend in the north." :I'm keeping the deed. Any objections? "Consider it a gift to ensure your silence. That thing seems to be bringing me nothing but trouble anyway. Karliah didn't even want it, she wanted to keep the sale a secret. I can see how well that went." :Why did Karliah purchase Goldenglow Estate? "I asked her the same thing and she wouldn't come out and tell me. But now that I know who she is, I'd say she's trying to hit the Thieves Guild where it hurts." ::How would that hurt the Guild? "Maven Black-Briar needs Goldenglow's honey for her mead. She's been using the Guild to keep the Estate under her thumb. If the owner cuts the Guild out of the picture, he's cutting Maven out of the picture... which she can't afford. If I was Maven, I'd blame the Guild for weakening and not being able to handle the place." :::Which makes Maven lose faith in us. "Exactly. For the Guild to survive, they need Maven's support. This Karliah must have spent a lot of time and resources planning this." "Now you won't forget to tell Mercer I cooperated, will you?" Trivia *If he is not killed in Scoundrel's Folly, and Solitude is taken over by the Guild through Delvin Mallory's special assignments, Gulum-Ei will speak about how he no longer needs to hide his wares from the guards, and can simply take them out of the East Empire Company Warehouse without any trouble. *His true name is Galum-Jei, though he has also been known to use the alias 'Gajul-Lei.' *According to the Creation Kit, he is the brother of Deeja and Jaree-Ra. Bugs * Sometimes Gulum-Ei disappears during "Scoundrel's Folly," at the end of the Brinewater Grotto. ** Solution: type player.moveto 000198B7 followed by " to teleport to his location. This brings the Dragonborn outside of the world, where Gulum can be interacted with. Fast Travel to leave the location. If this does not work, type the code player.placeatme 00013284. This renders a new copy of Gulum-Ei at the location of the Dragonborn. This copy follows Gulum-Ei's normal script and will continue to follow his script after interactions cease. *Gulum-Ei will rarely disappear while entering the East Empire Building. *Sometimes Gulum-Ei will stop and refuse to move, even if the Dragonborn is hidden. **Solution: Attack him until he has no health, making him move. Appearances * be:Гулум-Ай de:Gulum-Ei es:Gulum-Ei fr:Gulum-Ei pl:Gulum-Ei ru:Гулум-Ай uk:Гулум-Ай Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members